guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Perculators
Note: This guild is no longer active. Leader has taken a break while the rest split into other guilds i.e. Spiral of Time. About Us We are a very active guild with at least 10-30 members on at all times. We also currently have four guild houses as well as a paddock in bonta. Guild hunts and dungeon runs are going on at all times and are usually restricted to only guild members. Guild Members We have over 30 lvl 100+ players who are very active and willing to help other fellow guildies. There are also many who are on their way to lvl 100 and can join any of the guild xp hunts if they wish to not lvl alone. We have to set the minimum lvl at 70 because it is much more fun to hang out with experienced players. It also keeps the average guild lvl, which is currently at 100, up, help with perc defense, and prevent spies from other guilds. We have people of all ages. ^^ I believe the current age range is...13-30. Guild Chat Guild chat is always in english. People often talk so much in the guild chat that some of us are forced to turn it off during fights to decrease the lag. ^^ However, try not to do this because you will not see the messages that notify you of perc attacks and you will also not be able to see the invites for the hunts and dungeons that are going on. Use common courtesy and please do not spam or speak in caps. If you ask politely, we would all try to help you in any way we can. We are all very friendly so do not fear talking in the guild chat. Random comments, rants, all help make it more lively. Ranks & XP Donations All guild members are required to give 5% of their xp. (This isn't much. People who have been in the guild for more than 5 months have only donated 300k xp.) ''Lvls 90-99 are exempted from this as an encouragement for them to reach lvl 100 faster.'' Ranks are ordered by lvl and how active you are. After lvl 100, you may choose your ranking and ask for more rights. We rarely allow anyone to donate more than 5% of their xp because we all want them to lvl up to 100. The only times we had allowed them to do this in the past was because they needed to reset before they could lvl another lvl. The xp will go down to 0% during holidays and special occasions. For example, Christmas and New Years. We cannot do this too often though because well...Dofus apparently doesn't have one single button to press to change all the guild members' xp. Another thing. If a guildy afks in the middle of one of our dungeon runs or guild hunts, his or her xp will change to 90% for just that fight. This only happens when the guildy does not warn us beforehand that he or she cannot stay for the entire dungeon or fight. We have had this happen to us many times and it just isn't fair that even though our high lvls can finish the fight easily, we still have to wait everytime it's the guildy's turn or take the time to kill the guildy in that fight. Guild Houses House #1 (Sufokia) This contains a guild chest that any guildy can access. You may take what you need but we will greatly appreciate it if you can donate something of your own as well. House #2 (Ares's House in Sufokia) The chest in this house is secured with a password. If we think that you have stayed in the guild long enough and have earned our respect, we may give you the code for the chest. The chest contains over 2000 bonta and recall potions as well as almost 1k guild house potions. Bread, energy potions, paddock potions, and Brak potions are also available. Dungeon keys and somewhat expensive resources are also stored here. We would also greatly appreciate donations of resources needed for alchemy or scrolling. (Rice, blop pieces and flowers, home potions, and bulbs dropped from the beach at Otomai, will all help us keep the potion supply up.) This house may be used as transportation to and from Otomai Island without having to pay for the zaap. Just go one left and talk to the npc (The npc that you had to do the Otomai Quest for.) Go one more left and you will enter Jelly Peninsula. There is also an imp transport 1 down from here. House #3 (Canopy Village on Otomai) Since this house is owned by a guildy, you must ask him for permission to use the chest. This house is mainly used for transportation because we often, as a guild, go on xp hunts on the tree at Otomai Island. Just use a guild house potion, travel several maps down from this house, and you will reach Tree Keeholo Foliage. House #4 (Sufokia) A house that was just recently purchased, this one is also owned by a long time guildy who has been with us since the start. I believe it also contains one chest but is locked. You may ask him for permission to use it as well. This house is located fairly close to the first house and the bank in Sufokia. Guild Paddock(s) We only have one 5 slot paddock at the moment and are planning to save up to buy a larger one. However, with our guild at such a high lvl, we can have up to 4 paddocks. Unless you are a breeder or know how to breed mounts, you do not need to use the paddock. If you wish to make your mount rideable or breed it with another mount, just give it to the breeder in our guild for several days and it will be ready. This is the system at the moment since our paddock is not big enough for everyone to use. Breeders with paddocks are very welcome to join our guild and add their paddocks to ours. Only several officers in the guild have the right to manage other's mounts. We have not had many guildies express a wish to have the right to use a paddock so your mounts will not be tampered with. Perceptors We can place up to 12 percs and they usually last much longer than a day. Percs may be placed either for items or to collect xp for the guild. Unless the perc is yours, the resources from the perc that you have collected from must go towards the guild. However, if the owner of the perc does not ask for it, you may keep whatever you wish. The new updates have made it easier for the person who have placed a perc to have the chance to collect from his or her own perc. If not, the guildy who have collected from the perc will most likely have placed the items that he or she doesn't need in one of the guild houses in Sufokia. If they aren't there, just politely ask the guildy who had collected the perc for the items. Just a reminder. Only two people may defend percs that are placed in dungeons so if you see higher lvls on who can also defend, let them defend so that the perc has a higher chance to live. Otherwise, everybody is greatly encouraged to participate in perc defense. The more people who defend, the better reputation we'll have. However, we'll understand if you are in aggro territory, such as on your way to koolich or cawwot dung, and do not wish to take the chance of losing and having to go through the journey again. Perc Attacks Before attacking any perc, always check in guild first to see: 1. If we are allied with that guild. 2. The probability of you being able to kill the perc alone. 3. If anyone else would like to help. ^^ Be understanding to those who are unwilling to fight because they have friends in that particular guild. Attacking percs has always been hostile business. Take care that when you do, you are making that guild an enemy of ours, and vice versa. The more enemies we have, the harder it'll be to have to constantly defend our percs from their attacks. Alliances I'm not that clear about the alliances we have...edit this for me. ^^ Requirements to Join Active p2p players with a minimum lvl of 70+. No guild hoppers or alts. 1k amount of xp must be given before you are ranked and given rights. This is just a measure to prevent people who join just to use our percs or invite others without consulting the rest of us first. Once you join, introduce yourselves in guild chat. The more you talk, the faster we'll get to know you. ^^ We are in desperate need of pandas, srams, and enutrofs. Sacs, enis, sadis, and many others are also welcome. If your class isn't mentioned, it's not because you're not welcome...it's because I'm too lazy to list them all. :) PM the following for an invite. *Lorthan, *Gwolk, *OnLyHoPe, *Xenus, *Tyrak. A List of Dungeon Runs That We Have Done in the Past *Treechnid Dungeon, *Canidae Dungeon, *Koolich Dungeon, *The first four dungeons on Otomai Island. (Dungeon 4 and 5 will need some planning.), *White Rat (Bonta) Rat Dungeon, *Wabbit Dungeon x3 and Cawwot Dung, *Jelly Dimension, *Dragon Pig Dungeon, *Moon, *Soft Oak Dungeon, *Black Rat Dungeon, *Pandikaze Dungeon. The harder these dungeons are, the more priority we'll give to the higher lvls when recruiting. We encourage the lower lvls to join in on one of the guild xp hunts and lvl up so that they can join us in these dungeons. This make the dungeon runs much more faster and enjoyable. It also decreases the chance of dying. ^^ Dungeons In Progress *Spincter Cell, *Skeunk. We are always up for new suggestions. Drop Hunts & Souls Since the majority of our members are Bonta, it follows that most the souls are in Bonta. If you are in need of a drop, many of us are willing to drop whatever we are doing and come help you. Simply just tell us beforehand what we can keep and what you wish to collect. Many of us have a pp of 200+. However, there is a rule (to keep it fair ^^). The person with the best drop(s) from a soul will have to pay for the soul stone. XP Hunts (They are listed from High to Low lvls) Ghosts and/or Foxes, Primitive Cemetery, Otomai Island (Great xp but high lvls have priority since these fights are difficult), Poachers and Kitsous, Koalaks, Plain Cracklers and Kanis, Bonta/Amakna Cemetery, Dopple. So. Rats. Yes, I know it's almost everyone's favorite way to lvl but for the person who is taking you to them, it is the most boring thing to do on Dofus. (other than gathering for professions ^^) We used to have someone...actually two people... who had very high survival rates at rats and whenever they had the time, they took some guildies along with them. Sadly, they have stopped playing and although we all wish for them to come back (not because of rats but because that they were one of our first and best members ^^), we do not have anyone who mainly lvls at rats at this time. To enjoy Dofus to the fullest, you do not stay underground in a dark, dank sewer with nothing to keep you company except for the always so entertaining guild chat. =] Socializing and lvling with others out in the bright sunshine is so much more fun. Although the fights are comparatively longer, the xp is a lot better. However, we do have several people in the guild who are capable of taking you to rats once in a while. Just not all the time. Comments Xx-Exgict: :I love to be in Perculators, It's a very helpful guild. =P :I've been in a "guildhop" phase long time ago, and i saw some guilds were just dead and almost no word in guildchat, :But Perculators is different lots of hunts, and dont be shy to talk in guildchat. :The more u'll do hunts with us , the more u'll like Perculators. :Perculators till my dofus days are over :--Xx OnLyHoPe: :This is the most active and talkative guild I've ever been in...and I have been in a lot. -.-' We have lost many members throughout these months because they have been pulled back into their real lives. The xp hunts that we used to do to help the low lvls from when I was a low lvl have lessened a lot, but I'd like to think that even with our guild leader away for awhile, we'll continue to do them. :I would like to thank the person who first introduced and invited me into this guild. Sadly, he has stopped playing and I haven't seen him since. =[ I first joined this guild not so long ago at lvl 78 and the guild has now lvled me to 14x. (Enis are such full-time leechers ^^) :--Hope Lorthan: :Well i'm not much into propaganda, this guild is stronger than it looks our players might not be the highest possible but as the high ups are so close to each other we get some "strategy bonus" which helped us in many war like occasions. Not much into names but the average of us can rip off ppl some lvls above of theirs. We may not be the strongest neither the best but we do a damage, so was proved in a tynril run, fastest I've ever done. :Some of our high ups might not be forward looking to people who ask too much for something, so be patient, at least I encourage solo lvling because you can do it anytime for as long as YOU want, thus making you the only one to blame about your level. :Leechers and hoppers (just as troublemakers, won't say names lol) may dirt our name but we got the "grown" and the "lower" part of the guild. Lower tends to ask more and do less, grown tends to make more and ask less. :Neway, our best members remains though many friends were lost. At least I look forward to people really eager to be a part of the guild, which is more rare with each passing day. :--Lor Azuren: :Umm, Hiya people! This is the Azi-Cat speaking, and I have to say that the Perculators is one of few guilds that tolerates me! Ha, just joking. It really is an enjoyable guild. They are very friendly and open-minded. Whatever type of person you could be looking for, you will find him/her there. Even though it is a primarily English speaking guild, there are plenty of people who speakah the Portuguese, Spanish, and even a few for French I think. :I'm also surprised at how many of the people I knew and/or recognized within the guild. I knew Hope before Percs, and well, many others. I never really hear anything bad about the entire guild... after all, even our guild isn't exempt from feuds and discontent, with other guilds, but anything resulting from stupidity or misinterpretation always gets fixed rather quickly. :Ok... I've written way too much, so if you wanna join, join, if not, feel free to say hi anyways, we don't mind and can never have enough friends. So, in summation, Perculators good, better than Ninja cybernetic monkeys that fight to save the world from the tyranny of Antidisestablishmentarianism! and yes... that's a real word. :--Azi-kun!